Crimson Darkness
by Hedgewolf
Summary: Shadow's life is a living hell. Homeless, with drugs and nightmares of his past life his only comfort, he slowly loses his grip with sanity. Rouge is the first one to fall victim to his madness, and Amy could be next... Cowritten with Harley Quinn Hyenaho


**Author's Note: **This story contains **Profanity, Drugs, Violence, Rape, **and lots of other bad things. If you can stomach it, you'll enjoy it. Look for a NC-17 version of this fic, a bit more graphic, coming soon to Adult Fan Fiction. Now, this story is co-written with **Harley Quinn Hyenaholic** on AFF. Check out her stories.

* * *

**Crimson Darkness**

_Chapter 1: Shattered_

"Thanks for bringing me here." Shadow said, stepping behind the bar of Club Rouge, reaching over the busy hands of the man already working the bar, and snatched two bottles, one of vodka, one of a fruit Martini mix. "I won't have to pay for these, will I?" He asked half-serious, sliding back onto his stool next to hers.

Shadow had been a wreck lately, and Rouge didn't even know why she had asked him on a date. It was usually men that asked _her. _She had to admit she had always had a crush on the crimson hog, but now, well, he was no good sight. His appearance was diskempt, his fur was matted, and he was started to grow what resembled a bit of facial hair- well, fur. His eyes were red and glazed, and they barely wandered no matter what direction he was looking in; he was obviously on something to the more-than-casual viewer. His tired appearance was just that, but it had been even worse during their 'date' at the restaurant. Rouge was supposed to be the one only interested in jewels and something else, but instead, Shadow's disinterest went above and beyond hers by far. During dinner, he had spilled at least a few drinks, loudly cursed in public over waiting for food, and even more. He'd gone to use the bathroom over 4 times during dinner also, and probably not for urinary reasons.

"Huh. You didn't pay for the meal either," said Rouge, "You embarassed me so much tonight, Shadow. SO MUCH!" She felt herself getting angry, red about the neck. It was true. She didn't know how she could show up at that restaurant anymore.

"Oh, get off it. It's not my fault you insisted on going to a place that costs more than I could have, and with bad service too." He said, opening the vodka and swilled down a gulp, wiping the droplets clinging to his face from it. "Besides, if I'm so bad, why did you go out with me?"

_Pity_, Rouge thought, "I don't know," she lied.

"Oh, so you're saying it was a mistake? Well, excuse me. Go ahead and date one of the guys that cheer for you, shaking that bushy ass every night in their faces. Maybe you can yell at them instead.. I'm going to use the toilet. Then I'll leave, if you insist so much." He pushed the bottle to the floor, not caring that it spilled, and walked up the stairs to Rouge's place over the bar. He stepped through the bedroom into the bathroom, closing the door.

"Hey! I haven't finished shouting at you!" Rouge followed him, "And that's my bathroom!" she yelled through the door, "Shadow? Are you even listening to me?"

There was a few random sounds. There was a small zip of a plastic bag opening, Shadow muttering to himself. "This better be pure.. I paid for pure.. I'll know the difference.." He was muttering to himself.

"Shadow? Are you up to something in there?" Rouge hammered on the door, and sniffed. There was an odd smell. One she thought she recognised from an ex-boyfriend. One that did drugs, but Shadow couldn't.. he wouldn't.. "Shadow?" Rouge shouted again, "Shadow? Open this door right now!"

"I said shut up." The reply came. There was a groan as he injected himself. A bit of blood washed back into the syringe, and he cracked it open to rinse it out.

"Okay, I warned you!" Rouge kicked open the door and walked in. And that was what she saw - Shadow washing out the syringe. Her jaw dropped.

He snapped up, and dropped the syringe, glowering at her with his reddened eyes. "I said-" A bag roughly the size of his fist, containing a good size-bit of the powder, as well as a smaller bag of random pills, lay at the edge of the basin.

Rouge stared at the blood trickling from his arm, and the powder, and sniffed again, "Is that... cocaine?" she asked him, horror registering on her face.

"Heroin." He corrected as if it was nothing, stepping back. "Now, I'll be going, straight arrow-" He reached for the bag as he pocketed the syringe.

Rouge darted forward and snatched up the bag, "Heroin!" she gasped, "That's a Class A drug!"

"Give that back." His voice turned dangerously low. He stepped closer, chin down and out in a scowl of anger.

"You... you idiot! Do you have any idea what this shit does to you?" Rouge asked him, keeping the bag out of his reach.

"Give that back, you stupid little bitch.." He grunted, throwing himself at the bag, but in his drunken, stoned state, he was too slow, and not very good at his aim. He fell short by a few inches, barely managing to brush her wrist, and was soon on the floor near the door, getting to his feet, anger in his eyes.

Rouge glared at him and took two strides, snatching up the pills as well, "I am putting these... things where they belong!" she said firmly. Shadow watched in horrified rage as she dropped both bags into the toilet, and flushed it.

"No, that's over a hundred-' He grabbed for them, watching them fall down the drain. "You fucking.." He stood up. "Bitch!" He smacked her across the face, hard.

Rouge gasped, staggering. Her eyes narrowed, "Well, maybe you shouldn't have wasted your money on them in the first place!" she snapped at him.

"You dare- You dare-" He fumed. He suddenly stepped forward, malice and intent in his eyes. He grabbed her by the neck, carnal and animal instinct took over as he squeezed her throat in his hands. "You dare-" He finally released her after a long moment of squeezing her windpipe, leaving finger-shaped bruises along her neck.

Rouge gasped again, "That's it, Shadow!" she said, "I'm calling the police!"

"Try it-" He stepped past her and threw the phone across the room, tearing the phone jack out of the wall as well. "I dare you.." He snarled, stepping towards her, crushing it under his foot as he hiked her up by her neck and threw her onto the bed. "Think you're so powerful? Such a.. good girl?" He laughed evilly and was on top of her a moment later, pinning her down.

"Get the hell off me, Shadow!" Rouge shouted, trying to push him off, "Get off me right now, you... you junkie!"

"Is that the best insult you can come up with?" He laughed cruelly, holding her still with ease and forced his hand into her leotard, tearing the fabric away, almost in a symmetrical line vertically down the middle, then tore it away from her body, staring hungrily at her body. "God, no wonder you get so much business at this strip club.."

"What the HELL are you doing!" Rouge shrieked, and freed one large hand, slapping him squarely across the face.

He caught the hand an inch from his face. "Whatever I want to.. you owe me big, Rouge.. very big.. and I always want debts to me repaid.." His hand found it's way into her bra next, rubbing carelessly. "Especially by no-good, money-hungry, gold-digging sluts like you."

"I owe you?" Rouge struggled beneath him, "I owe you nothing! If anything you owe me! You should be grateful!"

"Oh, I'm more than grateful right now.." He hissed in her ear. The alcohol coming from his breath was heavy and pungeant in the air. He tore her bra away, stuffing the remains of the small underwear item down her throat and pulled her thong down around her ankles before casting it away, an evil smirk on his face.

Rouge's eyes grew wide and she screamed, her voice muffled through the bra, furious and terrified at the same time. He was sitting on her upper stomach, his knees pinning her arms to the bed. She was still twisting beneath him, kicking fruitlessly at him, "Mmmph!" she screamed at him.

He laughed cruelly and took her head in his hands, one hand on either side of her face, and jerked her up by the neck so that they were eye-level. "Don't scream.. nobody cares.. especially me.. nobody cares about a whore like you.." He said with finality. Suddenly, he forced a finger into her. Then another. Soon, four of his fingers were inside of her groin. He panted hungrily, watching her react and laughed.

Rouge screamed, louder if possible than before. It was possible that this was even less arousing than the time Knuckles had vomited on her while he was attempting to flirt with her. It was sheer agony, there was no other word for it.

"Shut up.. you know you want this.." He smirked and drew out his fingers, sucking them hungrily, licking them clean before he positioned himself at her entrance and forced his tongue into her to the hilt.

Rouge wailed through the gag and twisted violently away from Shadow, falling off the bed. Naked except for her boots, she ripped her bra out of her mouth and staggered painfully, trying to get to the door. "No, Shadow... NO!" she almost screamed.

He grabbed her by her arm as she tried to flee and tore her back to the bed. He began to open-handed smack her bare rear suddenly, sending jolts of pain through her body. "Bad- bad - bad." He laughed with each smack. After a good dozen or so, he turned her over again and tore away her boots, snatching up the sodden gag and forced it back into her mouth before giving her ass one final smack. "I warned you.. now, I have to finish this.. I was considering letting you go when you came for me.. but now.. I'm going all the way.." His tongue rammed home once more.

Rouge screamed and kicked and twisted under him, tears pouring down her face. She crossed her ankles in a last ditch attempt to close her entrance to him.

He blinked once, and quickly repositioned himself, his legs between her ankles, pinning them apart, his hands pressing down on her breasts, his fingers squeezing her, and he looked into her eyes to laugh at her, "I'd save my strength if I were you…" he whispered before he once again forced his tongue into her.

Rouge continued to sob in misery, her chest heaving, and managed to choke up her gag, pushing it out with her tongue, "Shadow… please, you can't…" she begged, "You can't do this to me! Oh, please, please stop! You're not… this isn't… please stop!"

"Not what?" He removed his tongue as he spoke, hovering inches above her. "Maybe I'm not the guy you thought I was.. but then again, who is? Everyone knows you just use men to get all those pretty jewels.. well, today's the day you get paid back for all the misery you cause.. you deserve it, far more than you think you do.." He said solemnly. He grabbed her by her bare shoulder and turned her over, positioning himself at her entrance. "You can scream now if you want." he smirked, then thrust into her, groaning out loud with carnal lust.

Rouge did scream, her press-on-nails digging into the bed, trying and failing to pull away from him as he forced his way into her bodily, "You..." she moaned in agony, "You BASTARD!"

"That's right.. scream.." He groaned out, thrusting in and out, again and again. He laughed, moaned with pleasure, and rocked back and forth, eyes closed tightly to savor her screams. "God.. so tight.. so hot.. Rouge.. oh.." He was moaning slowly.

Rouge gave another sob, "Sick... sick..." she wept, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Shadow... I'm... sorry... please stop,... please..."

"Sorry for what?" he stopped for a moment, smirking. "I'm all ears, Rouge.." He hissed, his body still forced inside of hers. "Tell me. What are you sorry for?"

"I'm... sorry I flushed... your drugs..." Rouge managed, clawing at the bed.

"And are you sorry.." His hands held her firmly, cupped over her chest, squeezing and at the same time holding her still. "That you're nothing but a manipulative whore who thinks she owns everyone? Huh? Answer me."

"Yes!" Rouge screamed as Shadow groped her painfully hard, "YES!"

"Good.. now that we're clear on that.. let's finish this up so I can go back to my home under the freeway pass... unless you want me to stay here?" He teased.

"No... NO!" Rouge pleaded, as she felt blood trickle down her body.

"Then I guess I'm going to do a Rouge here myself.. fuck and walk." He teased. A moment later he was back to his sadistic actions. He felt blood dribble around them but ignored it, riding her with sadistic pleasure.

Rouge was somehow managing to scream louder than before, in rythm with each agonising thrust, the pain already unbearable. She was certain that at any moment she was going to pass out.

"Take it, bitch- Take it- Take it, bitch.." he was moaning with each thrust, in pure ecstacy. Finally, his hips gyrated, forcing her face against the headboard of the bed, as he released. He slowly pulled out, falling against her. "God, that was so good.." He hissed in her ear with his foul breath. "Don't even think about moving.." He said after a long moment, after he had finally relaxed. He reached around her neck and tugged sharply, breaking the chain around her neck and pulled the key still dangling over her chest away. "I wonder what this unlocks." He said with a laugh, getting up and crossing over to where her jewelry box was. He unlocked it, staring at the literally-thousands of dollars worth of jewels inside, everything from rubies to sapphires.

Rouge didn't move. She couldn't, she hurt too badly "That's... mine..." she managed.

"Not anymore.. don't mind if I borrow this, do you?" He teased, closing the box and held it under his arm. As an afterthought, he also dumped her purse out on the bed, finding a nice-sized wad of money, which he also took. "And this is just about enough to buy me a new baggie.." He stepped closer and went down on his knees to be eye-level with her.

"I'm taking these because you're trash. That's right, trash. Nothing but a dirty whore that deserves nothing when she gets plenty, and still wants more. Well, now you have nothing. No jewels, no money, no innocence. And it's your own fault." He smacked her face playfully. "So be sure not to mention this to anyone.. I'd hate to have to wait for you in a dark alley somewhere.. and take you again.. or, actually, I'd love it. But I'm not sure about you, though..."

A shudder of fear went through Rouge's body, and she lay face down on the bed, sobbing, her entire body heaving.

"See you, baby." He said, giving her a final, passionately rough kiss before he left, slamming the door behind him. He walked to the curb and crossed the street, stolen goods in hand. He didn't even look back.


End file.
